


First Frost

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Friendship, Gen, Team Arrow, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin becomes Killer Frost. Barry and Cisco enlist Team Arrow's help to stop her.</p><p>Oneshot (for now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Frost

Oliver’s phone rings while he and Diggle are sparring in the lair. He checks the caller ID and sighs. “It’s Cisco.”

“Tell him I say ‘hi,’” Felicity says from her computer. 

“Something tells me this isn’t a social call,” Oliver replies before answering the call. “Hello?” 

“Hey, uh, I thought I should warn you. Barry’s on his way to ask for a favor,” Cisco says, sounding nervous. “I figured after last time, you’d appreciate some warning.” 

“How long do I have?” 

“He left like five minutes ago, so-“Barry appears in front of him, followed by the sound of a door in the lair opening and slamming shut. “-any minute now.” 

“Oliver, we need your help,” Barry says desperately. 

“Really, Cisco? That’s your idea of a warning?” Oliver says into the phone. He hangs up the phone without waiting for a response and turns back to Barry. “That was fast even for you. What’s wrong?” 

“Caitlin.” 

“What happened? Is she hurt? Did someone threaten her?” 

“She’s the threat.” Barry shook his head. “There was an accident. She – she has powers now, but she’s not herself.” 

“What kind of powers?” Diggle asks. 

“Ice powers,” Barry says. 

“What, like Elsa?” Felicity asks. 

“Yeah, except the cold is definitely bothering her. She’s absorbing heat from people. She’s sent four people to the hospital and one…one didn’t make it.” 

“Oh, my God,” Felicity says. 

“It’s not her fault. She’s sick. She's running on instinct. She can’t think. I tried talking to her, but she couldn’t – or wouldn’t, I don’t know. It was like she didn’t know me, and her powers could stop mine. I couldn’t bring her in.” 

“What exactly do you need?” Oliver asks. 

“You’ve got the arrows. If you’ve got something that can stop me, you must have something that can stop her. I know she’s dangerous right now, but…” Barry trails off, but Oliver can tell what he’s thinking. 

“We’re not gonna hurt her, Barry. It’s Caitlin.” 

Barry breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You’ve been dangerous, too,” Diggle reminds him. Barry grimaces at the memory. “We found a way to make you yourself again. We’ll do the same for Caitlin. We kind of owe her one. She saved Lyla’s life.” 

“And a lot of other people with her anti-Mirakuru serum,” Felicity adds, much to Barry’s confusion. “Right, you were out of commission for that one.” 

“The point is,” Oliver says, “she’s one of the good guys. She’s helped us, we’ll help her.” 

Felicity has already hacked into STAR Labs communications. “Hey, Cisco. Yes, I know, Oliver hung up on you. We’ll work on his manners as soon as we help Caitlin. Now are you going to send us everything you know about Caitlin’s condition, or am I hacking your entire database? Good choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because I wanted to see the Arrow characters acknowledge Caitlin's contributions. What I hope would happen if Caitlin ever did go supervillain.


End file.
